NAVIDAD POKESHIPPING EN JULIO
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Y allí estaba el, caminando de un lugar a otro, iba y venía dentro de su habitación, pensando en la razón por la cual su novia había faltado a la promesa que días antes le había hecho, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol ¿cómo podría haberse olvidado de aquella fecha tan importante? esa fecha que se convertiría en algo especial para ambos.


**NAVIDAD POKESHIPPING EN JULIO**

 **Bien con este one shot quería celebrar también este evento, celebrar navidad en julio algo inusual pero me encanta, espero que les guste, este es mi aporte para Navidad Pokeshipping en Julio 2017.**

Y allí estaba el, caminando de un lugar a otro, iba y venía dentro de su habitación, pensando en la razón por la cual su novia había faltado a la promesa que días antes le había hecho, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol ¿cómo podría haberse olvidado de aquella fecha tan importante? esa fecha que se convertiría en algo especial para ambos.

— ¡Donde se habrá metido Misty! cuando la fui a buscar al gimnasio sus hermanas me dijeron que había salido desde muy temprano y aun no regresaba, no me quisieron decir más ya que estaban de salida a uno de sus tantos viajes y yo que fui a buscarla por la mañana para que pasáramos todo el día juntos lo tenía todo planeado ¡no puede ser que se le haya olvidado! que definitivamente haya olvidado algo tan importante para nosotros.

 **Flashback**

"—¿Diga? Ah sí hola Ash, si..si..no lo he olvidado, no te preocupes ese día estaré libre, es más cerraré el gimnasio, ya te lo había prometido ¿cierto? ese día seremos solo tú y yo, bien hasta ese día entonces"

 **Fin de flashback**

—¡Rayos! al parecer a Mist se le olvidan fácilmente las promesas que hace y yo que le había preparado una sorpresa, será mejor que tenga una buena excusa cuando la encuentre.

Observó a su amigo amarillo le hizo la señal de que subiera a su hombro y tomando su mochila se dispuso a salir de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de su madre, camino rápidamente donde ella se encontraba.

—¡Mamá! saldré con pikachu por unas horas, necesito despejarme un poco.

—No…no puedes ir a ninguna parte que no sea el gimnasio de ciudad celeste, minutos antes llamó Misty diciendo que fueras inmediatamente.

—¿Misty? ¡Vaya ya regresó! bien iré para allá y será mejor que me de muchas explicaciones ¿vamos amigo?

—Pika…

o0o0o0o

—¡Muchas gracias chicas por haberme ayudado con todo esto! sin su ayuda no hubiera podido terminar!.

—Ni lo menciones Misty, espero que Ash valore mucho esto que estás haciendo por él.

—De seguro que lo hará Casey ¿verdad Misty?

—Si seguro May o al menos eso espero ya conocemos a Ash, no tiene tacto con las cosas sentimentales, pero aun así lo amo y no lo cambiaría por nadie más. Adiós chicas y muchas gracias nuevamente.

—Si adiós Misty, esperamos que todo salga bien.

Tras despedirse la pelirroja se apoyó contra la puerta con una sonrisa pensando en la gran sorpresa que se llevaría su novio con todo lo que había preparado.

—Menos mal que mis hermanas salieron de viaje, si no estarían por aquí molestando, bien ahora a vestirme apropiadamente.

o0o0o0o

—Bien pikachu llegamos…¿Misty? ¡ya estamos aquí!

— ¡Bienvenidos Ash! Y ¡Feliz Navidad!

— ¿Navidad? ¿en julio?

Preguntó el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su novia un poco desconcertado, quedando inmediatamente pasmado al observarla detenidamente, estaba muy hermosa llevaba un encantador vestido rojo en strapless y el cabello recogido, ella también se acercó extendiendo los brazos haciendo notar a su novio los arreglos navideños.

— Si, Navidad en Julio ¿no te parece algo lindo? Se me ocurrió celebrar la navidad solo nosotros dos, me tomó un poco de tiempo pero pude lograr terminar a tiempo, también prepare una cena y todo gracias a la ayuda de May y Casey. ¿Pikachu no quieres ir con los demás pokemon? también preparé algo para todos ustedes. Ve con ellos ¿sí? que yo tengo cosas que platicar con Ash.

—¡Pika!

El pokemon roedor Salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

—Bien Ash que te parece ¿gran idea no? de esta manera este día será especial solamente para nosotros.

—¡Me encanta Misty! y yo que…

—¿Tu qué?

—No nada, no me hagas caso y vamos a disfrutar de todo lo que has preparado ¡Feliz Navidad en Julio Mist!

Ash se acercó a Misty abrazándola muy efusivamente aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal al pensar que ella era capaz de olvidar alguna promesa.

— ¡Te amo demasiado Misty!

— Yo también te amo mucho Ash, eso no lo olvides nunca, ven vamos hice un pastel de fresas con chocolate y más tarde disfrutaremos de una cena muy deliciosa.

 **FIN**


End file.
